Thranduil and his daugther part 2
by teamtolkien
Summary: Please read lots of hurt and drama more will be comeing


I don`t own anything at all it was all Tolkien

This part of the story is sad and has a lot of pain so if you are a happy person I`m sorry

Part 2

Chapter 1

I woke up in the medical wing and immediately tried to get out of my bed but was pushed back by Legolas, who by the looks of things had slept here in the night.

"shhhhhhhhhhh Pandis go back to sleep the nurses said you need rest"

I started to shake my head but it started pounding and I remembered why.

"Olben... Legolas tell me its not true please"

It was barely above a whisper and by the look in his eyes and the tears falling down my cheeks I knew the answer, Legolas came and sat next to me on the bed holding me in a firm hug stroking my hair.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh please Pandis don't cry."

"Legolas my husband has just died how can you say don`t cry"

"Because you will get sick and that`s not good for the baby is it"

As soon as he mentioned the baby new tears streamed down my face and my grip on him tightened

"how... how did you know about that"

"I heard you and Olben talking, Pandis you seem upset about this baby why"

"I`m not ... me and Olben were so happy ... happy we could start our own family but now ..."

I had to stop because I was getting that upset

" But now what ... Pandis please tell me"

Legolas said pulling out of the hug and wiping my tears away.

"But now he or she won`t have a father... I don't want that for him I know how upsetting it is to lose a parent"

At this comment Legolas looked hurt and he looked as if he was about to cry and we both resumed our hug just this time more tight. (we have always been close)

"Legolas I thought I said come to my study at 11 not come and act like an elfling in here. Now follow me immediately"

Me and Legolas pulled away and he stood up walking over to were my father was standing he was wearing a beautiful robes pale blue silk with silver embroidery down both the sides. He looked my way and quietly snorted then turned on his heels and left.

"I will come and see you later try and rest"

And with that he left as well leaving me on my own in the medical wing. I kept crying until no more tears would fall so I just lay there thinking about memories of Olben and my Mother. I kept thinking until my eyes gave in and fell asleep.

I was woken by shouting and doors slamming the noise was getting louder and louder until Legolas and my father burst into my room.

"I still can`t believe you would do that Ada"

Legolas was shouting at our father as if he were an orc and father was getting more and more angry every second.

"I had to those are the rules and the rules have to be followed"

He bellowed his face a storm of emotions

"what's happening... please tell me"

I croaked trying to get out of bed to help calm both my brother and my father down. At this my father looked at me and something happened in his piercing grey eyes that made him look softer and less angry.

"Legolas please leave for a moment I need to talk to your sister it has to be me who tells her what has happened."

Legolas still looked like he was about to charge at my father but nodded all the same.

"Pandis get back into bed"

"No let me stand I want to"

"Pandis I said get back into the bed now do as you are asked"

"yes father"

I said not looking into his eyes; he took of his crown and let it sit at the bottom of the bed

"Pandis tell me the rules of battle... what happens if a royal soldier dies at war"

My father asked this in a stern tone which made me feel tense and worried.

"If a royal dies at war they will be brought back on the open chariot, then they will be given the royal burial with all the people of there realm present ..."

I knew what was coming and the tears had started when I began and I was hoping my father wouldn`t be that cruel or heartless.

"carry on Pandis"

My father's voice had returned to its normal growl

"The royal who died will then be burred the next day before sun down."

My father began to stand up and I started to scream falling into fits of tears yelling and shouting at him.

"Ada how could you we never got to say good bye why have you done this."

At this comment he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"We what do you mean by we?..."

"Because...Ada I`m ...pre...pregnant and doesn't that baby count as someone too"

His face formed into many different emotions but the one he had to end on was blank and expressionless

"your what?..."

"I`m pregnant... Ada please I`m seared "

He carried on walking before I could finish talking leaving me on the floor in a ball of tears.


End file.
